An amplification system for public safety may be installed to expand a service coverage radius for a public safety service and provide the service even in a radio-shadow zone. In an existing amplification system, when a spurious signal corresponding to a frequency other than that of a set service channel is excessively input, the amplification system may be damaged, or degraded in terms of gain and service quality. In such case, the amplification system may not perform its functions properly, which may generate another radio-shadow zone.
Thus, an improved amplification system for public safety is presented herein to overcome the issues described above.